


Caged Eagles

by Raikcaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Edelgard's dead siblings, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: A story about Edelgard's childhood. A story about what happened to her siblings and how she came to be the heir.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Caged Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Blue Lions and I can only say that Hegemon Edelgard is the hot monster gf that Byleth needs. In all seriousness, I wrote this because of an artwork I saw of Edelgard and three of her sisters ( https://februeruri.tumblr.com/post/188550927901/little-sister-based-on-this-portrait-of-the ). Please enjoy!

\--1186--

“Do you miss your family?” 

It always seemed that Byleth knew how to ask questions that hit hearts with sadness. 

The war was over. The Adrestian Empire is currently flying their flag across the lands, all is well. Those Who Slither In the Dark are coming to face justice in the light. There is peace. Farmers have good crops. Villages are being rebuilt. New Lords are taking their seats. Things are new, there is no reason to look to the past.

Edelgard had taken Byleth to her home. The place where her happiest and most dangerous memories resided. No reason to look back into the darkness. Enbarr and the castle it carried. 

The people of Enbarr had welcomed her return. For they now had an Emperor that fought for them and emerged victorious. Innocent lives saved. 

They now stood in the great hall, before her father’s throne. No it was her throne. This was her Empire, and her lovers hand beside her. 

Emperor Edelgard and her lover, Byleth the ashen demon. 

The hand that was warm and an odd comfort. Those hand’s belonged to eyes that stared through and beyond Edelgard’s soul. Those eyes were once empty, but now they fill the room with wonder. 

The woman named Byleth. An enigma. She knows what questions rip through a soul. 

“Yes.” Edelgard could only reply. 

“I apologize,” Edelgard found a slight sorrow expression on Byleth’s face, “I was not there for your father’s death, yet you were there for mine.” 

“You shouldn’t apologize for things beyond your control, my dear.” Edelgard knew that Byleth tended to be guilty for things that she could not control, a habit of sorts. 

“You are sad here, should we leave?” Byleth, ever perceptive… 

“It is nothing, my dear.” It was nothing that could be fixed now, “Please, let us continue our work.” 

“Very well.” Byleth said as if she was satisfied, but that woman had a different kind of determination.   
\----

The moon was high and the sky was dark. Stars glimmered and glinted throughout the sky. The clouds were gone, the storms had passed. It was beautiful. 

Byleth lay reading on the old bed, her green nightdress contrasting against the red of the sheets. 

“My love,” Edelgard said as she kept her eyes on the stars, “Did I ever tell you how I got my scars.” 

“No.” Ah, of course Edelgard hadn’t dug into those memories quite yet. 

Edelgard's scars ran through her back. Her arms were painted with deep scars. Her body had been changed and changed and changed. Mutilated. Carved. It was hideous. It was nightmare upon nightmare etched into her skin. 

“Will you listen to a sad tale?” Edelgard sat on the bed. Byleth’s fingers ever so slightly touched her back. The comforting touch of a ghostly presence. 

“Of course my love.” 

Where to start… “I believe I was 11, almost 12.”

\--1174--

Edelgard had returned motherless. She did not understand why. It was a confusing time. She really didn’t understand much. A young girl with a mother lost… 

She just really wanted to see the smile on her father’s face after a long time away! Her many brothers and sisters as well, oh how she longed to see their faces after such a very long time! Her excitement carried her on her feet like feathers. Her own guards stumbled to catch up with her. 

“Father! Father!” Edelgard called as she skipped to the throne, “I have returned Father! Oh Father!” 

“Edelgard…” Oh? Edelgard stopped before the throne. She was surprised to hear such a weak voice. 

Her father sat with a frown. His face much more paler then Edelgard remembered. The once tall and fearsome Emperor, the once tall and loving father loved frail. His bright eyes were clouded. How could her father change so much in only five years?

“My dearest child… Edelgard... “ Her father’s voice was somber, “How I’ve made mistakes… my dear, you shouldn’t have left… I am truly sorry Edelgard. I pray that you will still love me.”

“Father?” The young girl did not understand. She did not understand what had happened or what was to come. 

“I am sorry.” Father turned his head away, he could not bare to watch as guards surrounded Edelgard and carried her away. 

“Father!” The girl shouted and cried until her voice ran hoarse. The guards carried her down staircase after staircase. Oh how the guards pitied the girl as they led her into darkness. 

They set the girl in a dark and cold room. She was placed on a hard bed, blankets thin and ripped. She heard mice move freely in the dark. 

The door was locked with a clunk. 

The girl named Edelgard was alone. Yet unknown to her captors, she had hidden a dagger under her skirt. 

Alone. She cradled the dagger within her arms, like the memories she cradled dear to her heart, and wept. Wept until sleep claimed her. 

\----

The girl named Edelgard awoke to a small candle light and the realization that she awoke in a cell. 

The iron bars of a cage. 

Edelgard was no more than a caged animal. A caged eagle. 

She was not alone either. There were countless other cells that held animals like herself. 

And there was a man dressed in darkness. A veil on his face, but it was clear that he was not an animal, no he was a free man. This man was magical, from that Edelgard could tell. 

Edelgard was reminded of Hubert, her dear friend but instead of an undying loyalty, this man looked like a snake. 

“Ah, the last one appears,” The man’s voice was cold, “We are here to make a strong heir that the Goddess would be proud of. You will receive the blessings of the Goddess!"

“What- What do you mean?” Edelgard’s voice was small and quiet. She was afraid.

“Need not worry child.” The man wore a grin that cut across his face, “You are in good hands. We will make you strong child. Do not have fear. Now family reunions are in order.” The man rang a bell and left the dungeon. 

As soon as the bell was rung, Edelgard could hear a number of noises coming from different cages. There was rattling, mumbling, thrashing- noises that frightened the young girl. 

The girl even heard her own name being called. The cell across from her and to the right… 

“Edelgard?” the voice croaked, “Sweet Edel? Is that you Edelgard? Please let me see you.. Edelgard please.” 

Edelgard stepped into the candle light with caution.

“It is you Edelgard! We thought you could have been saved… Oh Edel.” The voice belonged to Edelgard’s oldest sister, Jannelle. 

Jannelle was once the ideal young beauty. Her eyes were once the same shade of purple as Edelgard’s, as their fathers although her hair was colored by her different mother. Her dark brown hair was once braided with many jewels. Her dresses were embroidered with flowers. Her lips colored red and cheeks colored pink. She once had suitors from across the world. Yet now… 

Now Jannelle was a shade of what she once was. Her hair was untamed and silver! Oh how her eyes were lifeless and her skin crackled. Edelgard could see bones wither under her skin, how much had her older sister suffered? 

“What has happened to you!?” Edelgard couldn’t keep herself from crying any longer. “What has happened to our father!?”

“Edelgard… we must keep ourselves strong.” Jannelle held a weak smile, “Yes. We must be strong, for father…” 

“I’m scared.” Edelgard said through tears. 

“I do not fear my fate Edel.” Jannelle’s frail body shuddered, “I hope you will be strong enough for us. Oh Edelgard… Oh mother…” Her voice trailed off even though Edelgard was sure she had more to say.

“Jannelle will die soon.” Another voice that came directly from the right, muffled by stone, “I prayed you wouldn’t return Edelgard.”

The voice belonged to her brother Siegman. Siegman who was roughly eight years older then Edelgard herself. 

Siegman was strong and smart. Although he wasn’t as charismatic as her other siblings, he had other talents. Siegman had blonde hair and dark eyes. His mother was a noble from Faerghus. Siegman spent his time studying war tactics. Edelgard wasn’t as close to him as the others, for that she might regret. 

“She won’t be the first,” Edelgard moved closer to the right wall to hear better, “Brenn went insane after the first three months.” 

Brenn was six years older then Edelgard. He was always training with Siegman. Brenn wanted to master every weapon under the sun. Brenn was brave, reckless but brave. Edelgard would miss him dearly, even when they weren’t close. 

“Alejandra, Emory and Johann died as well.” Siegman’s words pained Edelgard, “Alejandra went insane, Emory died of exhaustion and Johann misbehaved. He lost too much blood.” 

“No!” Edelgard cried out, “They can’t be gone!” 

“Edelgard!” Siegman yelled through the wall, “Calm yourself! We mustn’t let them die in vain!” 

“You lie!” Edelgard cried though a face of tears, “Father would never allow us to die like animals!” 

“We are alone!” Siegman yelled again, “We are left to fend for ourselves! We must try to defend ourselves or succumb to the darkness!” 

Edelgard answered in tears. She would grieve her fallen siblings. 

Alejandra used to read stories to Edelgard, they were closest in age. Edelgard would often search the library to find Alejandra. They were close. Alejandra taught her many things. 

Emory was the closest in age to Edelgard, just a year older. Despite having different mothers, they looked like twins. Emory was sweet and kind. A child. He must have died with his innocence.

Johann was always sickly. Always in the infirmary, Edelgard used to visit him when no one else wanted to play with her. She was always scolded by the nurses for bringing in germs but Johann was always happy to see her. Edelgard was happy to see him smile, a smile she would miss dearly. 

After taking moments to mourn her fallen family, she looked around the dungeon. She noticed things she was blind to before. 

There was blood on the walls and floor.

Magic ruins were etched in stone circles. 

Orbs and crystals, broken or not were on the ground. 

Papers and journals were left upon desks and floors. 

The cage in front of her held Augustan, the unmoving figure of her eldest brother. He was once heir to the throne. A prideful man was now a shell. He seemed focused on breathing, on staying alive. 

To his left was Britta. A sister twice Edelgard’s age. She was clawing aimlessly at the wall, her fingers were bloodied. Some of her hair had been thinned and pulled out. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises. Britta used to be a delicate maiden. Britta had always wanted to be someone’s wife, someone’s mother. 

Edelgard tried to peek through the stone cracks to see who was on the left of her. From what she could see it was Clementine. 

Clementine was always happy. Clementine was happy as she painted the flowers, or embroidered the earth. Edelgard remembered Clementine singing her to sleep after her nightmares passed. Clementine had always wanted to visit the opera. 

Edelgard could only cry.

\----

That night Jannelle succumbed to exhaustion. Her last words were pleads to her mother to save her from the world. Edelgard cried for another lost soul. Clementine sang a song of sorrow in grief of the eldest daughter. 

Soon after Edelgard learned the hard truth of what became of her life.

Days after days she heard screaming and felt the pain of magic touching her soul. Some days it was her turn and others it was her siblings. 

Soon another died. Britta, dear Britta had turned into a beast. A man went into her cell and came out with a bloody dagger. 

Edelgard grieved for the loss of Britta. 

Days went by. Weeks went by. Months went by. 

Edelgard still had a dagger hidden in her cell. She thought of freeing herself from the pain. Although in the end she couldn’t take it upon herself. 

More time passed and more pain was put upon Edelgard’s body. 

It took a week to notice that there were no more songs at night, not even a hum. The mages told the remaining few that Clementine died in her sleep. 

That night Siegman sang in place of Clementine. 

Edelgard did not know how much time had passed. She felt older but she knew she was just a mere child. 

Again Edelgard looked to the dagger in hopes of a release. She did not take it, however someone else did. 

Siegman died. Siegman managed to die by his own right. Not in battle like he would have wanted, but in his own cell by his own hands. 

Now there were two that remained. Edelgard took it upon herself to sing Clementine’s song in grief of all those that had died. 

Soon her hair had turned silver like the moon, but her eyes remained true. 

\----

“Edelgard.” It was the voice of Augustan that surprised her, “I am going to die tonight.”

“What!?” Edelgard rushed to the front of her cell. 

“You will be all that is left.” Augustan spoke softly, “You, the youngest child of the Emperor, you must protect the Empire. Edelgard you are now the heir, you will rule. You must be strong for all those we lost.”

“Why must I?” Edelgard cried like the first night she cried for her lost siblings. 

“You are the strength we need.” Augustan said, “You will be the next Emperor, you have two crests now and you are still so strong. My smart, brave sister, you will be able to do what needs to be done. My will is now with you, my dear Edel.” 

“Augustan…” Edelgard wiped the tears from her eyes, “I will make sure no one will ever suffer needlessly for crests. No one will die like us again!” 

“Rest now Edelgard,” Augustan turned away and his face to the ceiling, “You will need it to be strong.” 

Augustan died that night. Edelgard was the last left. 

Soon she was freed. With two crests and silver hair, Edelgard was announced the new heir to the throne. 

Edelgard carried the souls of her family who suffered in their last moments on her shoulder. She would continue to her goal, she would make them pay. 

Edelgard knew from the moment she saw the clear sky again, she would have to change the world. No one would have to suffer the fate of crest system ever again. 

\--1186--

“And so my fate has been corrected.” Edelgard said as she finished her tale. 

“I’m sorry.” It was all Byleth said after listening so silently. 

“We have achieved my goal,” Edelgard smiled into the stars, “No one will ever suffer such again, crests will not matter in our world but merit instead. No one will need to die young. No one will ever be displaced from their family. We will live by ourselves, not our families.” 

“It will be a fine world, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> F in the chat for Edelgard's siblings.


End file.
